warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arbaal the Undefeated
}} Arbaal the Undefeated, also known as the Destroyer of Khorne, was an ancient and powerful Champion of Khorne who wrought many woes upon the world during the time of the Great War, and it is said that he still lives to this very day, a Champion who has remained undefeated for countless centuries. Thousands have felt his axe blade at their necks and now their white skulls lie at the feet of Khorne. History In the year '-830 IC', Arbaal the Undefeated, the Destroyer of Khorne, was tired of finding no foes worthy to face him in the mortal world. It is said that he rode into the Plain of Skulls to challenge Khorne himself... The Destroyer would not be seen again until many centuries later, when he fought in the Great War Against Chaos. At the city of Praag in the Northlands Arbaal led a hundred daemons to the assault, and it was he who finally broke the gates of the city with his powerful axe, beginning the slaughter. He would go on to slay thousands of its unlucky defenders, and would survive the final great battle of Kislev which saw the death of many of the Dark Gods' greatest followers, such as Valnir the Reaper and even the mighty Everchosen, Asavar Kul. Arbaal is the favourite of his master and his most devoted servant. Khorne has gifted him with the power of the Destroyer, a reward that belongs to Khorne's own Champion alone. A relentless fury of destruction and blood-letting descends on Arbaal whenever he wades through his foes in battle - no one has ever been able to withstand his attacks. He is was ever aware of the eyes of Khorne upon him, knowing that should he ever flee a battle, the terrible wrath of his patron deity would descend upon him and turn him into a Chaos Spawn. Thus is the punishment for failure... End Times Arbaal participated in the End Times, acting as the mightiest of Archaon's mortal followers. When he was instructed to defeat the Elven armies of Caradryan, all believed that he would stand triumphant, even against the living Incarnate of Fire. In the ensuing battle his mighty axe reeked of hot blood, and left trails of crimson smoke behind as he slaughtered his way through rank upon rank of Ulthuan's finest. Khorne's greatest follower would finally be defeated however, slain during a fierce duel against the Incarnate in which he could have won, had his arrogance and hubris not betrayed him. Wargear *'Khorne's Hound' - Arbaal rides upon a mighty daemonic hound of Khorne when in battle. *'Destroyer of Khorne' - Arbaal was granted the powerful weapon known simply as the Destroyer of Khorne, to mark his favour to his own god. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Champions of Chaos (5th Edition) ** : pg. 77 * : Warhammer Armies: Hordes of Chaos (6th Edition) * : Warhammer: The End Times Compendium * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) Category:Chaos Champions Category:A Category:U Category:Khorne